This invention relates to hepatitis B and, more particularly, to a vaccine for hepatitis B and to a method for purifying hepatitis B antigen for use as a vaccine.
Hepatitis B is one of the types of viral hepatitis which results in a systemic infection with the principal pathologic changes occurring in the liver. This disease affects mainly adults and is maintained chiefly by transfer of infection from long term carriers of the virus. Usual methods of spread are by blood transfusion, contaminated needles and syringes, through skin breached by cuts or scratches, by unsterilized dental instruments as well as by saliva, venereal contact or exposure to aerosolized infected blood.
The incubation period of type B hepatitis is relatively long: from 6 weeks to 6 months may elapse between infection and the onset of clinical symptoms. The illness usually begins with fatigue and anorexia, sometimes accompanied by myalgia and abdominal discomfort. Later jaundice, dark urine, light stools and tender hepatomegaly may appear. In some cases,, the onset may be rapid, with appearance of jaundice early in association with fever, chills and leukocytosis. In other cases jaundice may never be recognized and the patient may be aware only of a "flu-like" illness. It is estimated that the majority of hepatitis infections result in a mild, anicteric illness.
It is, accordingly, an object of the present invention to provide an improved method for extracting hepatitis B surface antigen. Another object is to provide a faster and more economical method of extracting antigen. A further object is to provide antigen which is free of added cesium or potassium. These and other objects of the present invention will be apparent from the following description: